Aún no se
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: No Yaoi. Porque los finales felices, no lo son para todos. A veces ni para las personas que los lograron, pero en ocasiones queda un resto de esperanza de que sea peor. Una reflexión de Seika para que Seiya será nuestro botón de muestra.


Declaratoria: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro y para sacar una de tantas historias de mi cabeza.

Resumen: Porque los finales felices, no lo son para todos. A veces ni para las personas que los lograron, pero a veces queda un resto de esperanza de que sea peor. Una reflexión de Seika para que Seiya será nuestro botón de muestra.

Un pequeño One shot que es un simple desvarío, en realidad no es una buena historia, lo irónico es que Seiya ni siquiera es un personaje que me guste mucho XP pero encaja en la historia que quise contar.

**Aún no se**

Siempre te preguntaste de pequeño qué hubiera sucedido si una mañana te levantaras, tomases tu mochila, tus zapatos tenis y te fueses lejos.

Quizá las cosas hubieran cambiado radicalmente por el simple hecho de que tú no estabas presente. Alguien más hubiera tomado tu lugar, seguramente.

O quizá todo hubiese acabado, porque no se hubieran podido acostumbrar a dejar en otros el peso de la responsabilidad tan grande que tú tienes. No todos los días es uno el encargado de hacer sonreír a las personas –porque es más fácil hacer reír a la gente que llorar,- y sobre todo de dejarles la esperanza.

Mientras miras tus piernas sin movimiento, aún te preguntas si deseas levantarte. Todos los días cuando te miras al espejo, ves a un muchacho que cumplió el sueño del momento, pero no despertó jamás hacia su propia vida. Porque siempre, siempre, viste por alguien más que no eras tú mismo.

Sólo cuidaste de tu existencia en la medida en que sabías que tenías que resistir en pie, para poder resguardar la vida y felicidad de otras personas. Y estaba bien si morías en el intento, hasta que alguien te preguntó si no valía la pena vivir también por lo que estabas luchando.

Fue cuando te preguntaste seriamente si habías estado haciendo las cosas de la manera _realmente_ correcta. Ni siquiera pudiste sentirte culpable al querer huir, porque todo ya había acabado cuando esa idea te llegó, y porque también recordaste una de tantas historias que tu maestra te contó, esa en que el príncipe Héctor tenía que enfrentarse con Aquiles.

Hasta donde tu mente lograba alcanzar –pues muchas veces olvidas demasiadas cosas al estar siempre activo,- recordabas que aquel hombre que ostentaba una opinión magnífica de las personas, deseo no tener que salir a pelear con Aquiles, e incluso por su cabeza pasó el poder escapar entre las mujeres si es que se disfrazaba. Pero no lo hizo, y al final su ética lo llevó a defender su pueblo a costa de la vida.

Y tú le admiraste y deseaste ser como él. Y lo fuiste en demasiadas ocasiones para poder enumerar y aún ahora te sorprendes de sobrevivir para contarlo.

Uno de los contados días de descanso, Shiryu te lo había dicho: estabas deseando más la muerte que la vida. Era la única persona que se atrevía a socavar tan profundo en tu engañosa sonrisa radiante.

Tu dicha muchas veces era real y te esforzabas todos los días al máximo por salir adelante. Por vivir. Pero sucedía que hubo momentos en los que con sinceridad, esperabas morir. Estaba por ejemplo, el hecho de que al final de la batalla, no te importaba ver si existía el sol, sólo dejar la satisfacción que habías conseguido la victoria para tu amada diosa.

No te importaba vivir para lo que habías logrado, sólo conseguir un éxito añorado. Tus cabellos castaños caen en gruesos mechones sobre tus ojos, esos que ya no brillan con la intensidad de antaño. Los cubres a propósito para que yo no los mires, desvías la vista. Eso me duele, pero luego haces lo posible por subsanar la herida que me creas con tu sonrisa.

Es porque ahora te atormenta el seguir vivo y no saber qué hacer con tu vida. Estuviste tanto tiempo luchando por los demás, que ahora que lograste la paz entera del mundo a base de fuerza y coraje, ya no tienes nada más por qué luchar que tu propia vida. Luego de luchar por tantos, uno ya no es suficiente incentivo quizá.

Conseguiste una oportunidad para la humanidad entera, pero no sabes aún si puedas dártela a ti mismo, y yo tampoco sé cuanto tiempo pueda seguir tu sonrisa sosteniendo la mentira de tu felicidad, ahora que tus piernas no pueden sostener tu cuerpo y dependes de la silla de ruedas.

Te he visto a través de la ventana, en esos momentos en que tus brazos tiemblan ante el esfuerzo de recargarte en tu silla de ruedas, intentando ponerte en pie. Habían dicho que usaste tanto tu cosmo, al grado de que llegó a un grado divino, pero tu cuerpo después de todo seguía siendo el de un ser humano.

Cada ocasión que te hirieron, te levantaste sólo gracias a tu voluntad. Ahora yo sé que la Gran voluntad es la que domina el universo, y tu robabas un poco de ella para cumplir con tu misión, pero sucede que tu cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse más rápido porque le apresurabas a servirte y tomaba la fuerza de tu cosmo.

Cada vez que tus células se regeneraban con esa fuerza universal que canalizabas hacia ti, se reproducían tan rápido que te quitaban básicamente años de vida.

Ahora tus piernas se niegan a reaccionar y veo con tristeza, que a cambio de que funcionen tú utilizas el resto de tus fuerzas, quemando con el sobreesfuerzo de reproducción celular años de vida futuros. Porque tú como siempre con tu testarudez, prefieres vivir intensamente pocos años, a tener una vida larga más tranquila. Y no te culpo, sé que no lo haces con afán destructivo, es sólo que no sabes vivir de otra manera.

Te vi tambalearte, regresando ante mí. Aún siento tus brazos, hermano, cuando me envolviste mientras temblabas.

"Lo conseguí", fue lo que me dijiste. Y yo no estuve segura si te referías a que estuviéramos juntos, o a que les habías dado una oportunidad a las personas para no estar bajo el yugo de la venganza de los dioses. Como fuera, quizá en toda la tierra yo era la única que no podía bendecir a ningún tipo de dios, ni siquiera a Atena. Por contrario mientras los demás aunque no supieran su nombre, agradecían al dios justiciero que les libraba de cada mal, yo la odio.

Apenas dos días después de que regresaste a mi lado –y yo dejé a la familia que me había adoptado en Grecia,- caíste en una especie de choque crítico, te desmayaste y no despertaste hasta días después. Me di cuenta lo delgado y demacrado que estaba el cuerpo de un joven de sólo catorce años, y de que tu mirada a pesar del brillo –que por cierto disminuyó con el tiempo,- era la de ese tipo de hombres que han vivido más cosas de las que debieron haber visto y sentido. Y tus piernas dejaron de responder.

Con sinceridad, puedo ser lo suficiente hipócrita para rogar por las demás personas, pero podría transformar esas oraciones y desear que todos se sacrificaran a cambio de no tener que ver que sacrifiques tus piernas y brazos. Perdiste tus piernas por andar sobre sus pasos.

Siento envidia de todas las madres que corren con sus hijos, de las hermanas que disfrutan al lado de sus hermanos. Mis intestinos se retuercen de coraje cuando miro sonreír a las personas. Nadie mira hacia el cielo, nadie agradece realmente a aquellos a que les salvaron.

Sólo algunos contaran sobre los diluvios y las pestes como parte de la historia, pero no recordaran agradecer todos los días tener un nuevo vida. ¿Habrá valido la pena, entonces?... ¿Acaso los dioses tenían razón en desear castigarnos?... No se si es correcto que precisamente yo, tu hermana, piense de esta manera. ¿Demerito tus esfuerzos por ello? No es como si algo de lo que piense te lo diga alguna vez.

Me sorprendiste mucho el día en que dijiste que deseabas irte de Japón. Aún más cuando pediste un favor especial a aquel niño pelirrojo que desea ser el sucesor de Aries.

Seiya ha muerto.

El rumor corrió a lo largo y ancho del santuario, que pise una sola vez en mi vida llevada por tu maestra. Aún no sé si sólo fue para darte un incentivo a que cumplieras con tu trabajo como santo, o porque tenía la sincera intención de reunirnos. ¿Me he vuelto malpensada?...

Según me dijo uno de tus compañeros, ya sabes, ese muchacho que siempre mira al cielo y murmura el lazo familiar con su hermano mayor en susurros añorantes, se te hizo un hermoso funeral. Incluso se ha puesto una placa en el santuario, en memoria de aquel que coopero para salvaguardar el destino de la humanidad. Serás inmortal gracias a la boca de las personas, irónicamente aunque tu cuerpo no alcance ni siquiera la vida que un mortal debería tener.

Estoy feliz por ti. Porque por una vez utilizaste como te pedí tu voluntad para algo distinto a el bien de los demás. Pudiste al final ponerte en pie, dejar esa silla de ruedas, sonreír y decirles a todos que estabas muerto. No es que hubieras mentido, ¿verdad?, el Pegaso Seiya murió después de todo, ahora que Atena ha dejado su cuerpo mortal y se ha ido al Olimpo.

Viniste por mi una madrugada, tal y como acordarnos, para irnos a otro país en donde pudiésemos empezar desde cero. Porque tus piernas pueden sostenerte, porque de ahora en adelante la desesperación por salvar a tu diosa no existe, ni tampoco la necesidad de morir por tus compañeros. Ahora sólo existe la posibilidad para vivir por tu futuro. Uno que tendremos juntos.

Lo que aún no se es la razón de que me siga engañando. Porque a pesar de que tu boca y tu voz me dan ánimos, me sonríen, la verdad es que tú no quieres esta vida, ¿no es cierto?

Y me entristece el pensar en que yo a veces también ahora deseo que hubieses muerto. Porque es más correcto que un corazón deje de latir cuando uno ha fallecido, que vivir muerto en vida. Porque la vida es toda la colección de cosas que hacemos, creemos y luchamos a diario por conseguir. Tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea ser un santo de Atena. Pegaso Seiya ha muerto. Y con él todo lo que tú eras, porque…

¡Oh rayos!... ¿Acaso estás pensando en vivir para alguien más que no seas tú mismo?

Fui tonta por no darme cuenta… estás esforzándote para vivir para mi…

.-.-.-.-.-

Fin.


End file.
